


Caught after curfew

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scorpius gets his prefect badge and catches James Potter out after curfew he thinks he is lucky to have something to hold over the Gryffindor's head, but James a plan for revenge and Scorpius' luck is about to run out. . . Or is it just starting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta yeaka for betaing.  
> Writen for hp-getlucky 2013 (@LJ) prompt submitted by kitty_fic

**Title:** Caught after curfew  
 **Author/Artist:**   
**Prompt:** #95 - When Scorpius gets his prefect badge and catches James (or Al) Potter out after curfew he thinks he is lucky to have something to hold over the Gryffindor's head (especially since he's had a crush on him forever!) but James a plan for revenge and Scorpius' luck is about to run out. . . Or is it just starting?  
 **Prompt submitted by:**   
**Pairing(s):** James/Scorpius  
 **Word Count/Art Medium:** 1257 words  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warning(s) (Highlight to view):** * weak dub-con, exhibitionism*  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Notes:** thank you yeaka for the help betaing this story  <3 I love this so much that I must write a second part, just need to find the time to do it XD   
**Summary:** When Scorpius gets his prefect badge and catches James Potter out after curfew he thinks he is lucky to have something to hold over the Gryffindor's head, but James a plan for revenge and Scorpius' luck is about to run out. . . Or is it just starting?

 

Receiving his prefect badge could almost be considered a thing of luck, if it weren’t for the fact that his father was a prefect, and his grandfather, and if he wasn’t mistaken, his great grandfather as well. It might have been considered luck at one point, but it has turned into a tradition.

What Scorpius did consider as luck was when he patrolled the halls after curfew and caught James Potter.

“Potter,” Scorpius said with a pleased smirk. “Don’t you know it’s past curfew?”

“I guess that’s why I’m returning to my room,” James replied.

“Don’t talk back, I’m a prefect-”

“I know you’re a prefect, you’re walking around the school like a bloody peacock with that thing on your chest.” Scorpius knew James was a smart mouth; it was one of the reasons why Scorpius had a crush on him. That, and the fact that his body was just amazing.

“I do not walk like a bloody peacock, and you better behave; I’m the authority here and can punish you for back talking.” Scorpius was taught from a young age to act like he was in charge, because a Malfoy needed to be in control. He tried his best to use everything his father taught him, and everything being a Slytherin stood for, but it wasn’t easy, not when he was in the presence of his crush.

James stared at Scorpius with his arms crossed and a look that could easily be read as _’I think you’re bluffing’_. 

Scorpius never backed out of a challenge. “If you don’t show me some respect I’ll give you detention for the rest of this month,” he said determined.

“Fair enough, but do you think the headmistress will accept that kind of punishment for simply being out after curfew?”

“I’m sure she will see that the punishment is justified by the fact that you show no respect to authority.” Scorpius crossed his arms and tried to make himself taller.

“I see, you want me to get down on my knees and be a good and obedient slave? Is that what you desire?” Suddenly James did something unexpected. Grabbing Scorpius’ arms, he pushed him into the wall behind him. Scorpius wasn’t able to hold back the look of fear when he realised how the situation had changed. He thought he was in charge, but he had never been even close to that.

“Release me,” Scorpius demanded and tried to push him off, unsuccessfully.

“No, I think I like being in control.” Scorpius looked around the hallway to see if there was anyone he could capture the attention of, but they were alone. Then he thought about his wand and quickly reached for it. Unfortunately James saw his movements and grabbed his wrist before Scorpius could use it.

He tried to fight James, but the older Gryffindor knew exactly how to immobilise Scorpius’ hand. “Let go of your want and you’ll get it back soon,” James said. Scorpius wanted to continue fighting James, but didn’t want things to end worse than they had to, he defeatedly released his wand. James took it and placed it in his back pocket.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve tried to catch me, is it?” James hissed. Scorpius stared at James, his face flushed. His mind worked hard to come up with an answer that wouldn’t make him look stupid; there were none of course. “Didn’t you think I noticed how you look at me?”

Scorpius closed his eyes and turned his head, not wanting James to see just how embarrassed he was. “I’ve seen how you practically drool when you look at me.” Scorpius tried again to push him away, again unsuccessfully.

“I can see why you like your position as a prefect, having power over someone is great, isn’t it?” Scorpius didn’t reply; he didn’t think James wanted a reply. “I bet you’ve never submitted to anyone, have you?” Scorpius still refused to open his eyes, but James had a way of making him look. He felt James’ soft fingers caress his cheek before James forced his head around. “Open your eyes,” James said softly.

He didn’t want to obey, but couldn’t resist the temptation. Slowly his eyes opened, and met James’ brown ones. The colour wasn’t significant, but there was still something about them that made Scorpius’ knees turn into jelly.

“Do you like me?” James asked. Scorpius struggled to breathe; he hadn’t expected to be asked such a question, not after he was certain James would cast a spell on him after he was done mocking him. He continued to stare, almost wanting to confirm James’ guess, but because he didn’t want to make a fool of himself he kept his mouth shut.

“I asked you a simple question, the least you can do is answer me,” James said and moved closer to Scorpius, almost brushing his lips against Scorpius’. His warm breath caressed Scorpius’ lips; every hair on his body responded to the close contact with James.

James’ hand slowly moved down Scorpius’ body, caressing him through the layers of fabric. Scorpius couldn’t stop the the deep growl that escaped his throat. Feeling James’ hand, his breath, smelling him, seeing every detail of his face, his eyes, it was simply too much for him.

The hand settled on Scorpius’ hip, softly rubbing Scorpius. Scorpius’ cock had already woken up, and was now pulsing with desire to be touched. “Tell me,” James whispered against Scorpius’ lips, allowing the tip of their lips to touch. “Do you want me?”

“Yes,” Scorpius replied without thinking. That was all that was needed for James to press his body against Scorpius’, rubbing Scorpius’ cock until he was certain he could come. Their lips locked together in a brutal kiss, tongues wrestling to gain control. Scorpius couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t care, not as long as James was the one taking his breath away. He wrapped his arms around James, trying to pull him closer, somehow wishing their clothes could simply fall off.

Suddenly they hear footsteps walking their way. It was as if someone didn’t want Scorpius to enjoy himself with a Gryffindor, as if it was a sin. Scorpius didn’t want to release James, and neither did James, but they couldn’t continue. A few seconds later they were parted, lips bruised, cheeks burning, and both with erect pricks.

“Shit,” James whispered, his forehead resting against Scorpius’ for a moment, their eyes closed. Scorpius wanted to say something, but his voice was gone. “Do you want to continue this tomorrow?” James asked.

Scorpius stared at James. He wasn’t sure why, but he hadn’t expected that James would wanted to see him again, not like that at least. Scorpius nodded, wanting to say more, to do more.

“Stand here about the same time as today, and maybe you’ll catch someone out after curfew. Maybe tomorrow I’ll offer something in order to get out of punishment,” James said with a smirk. Thinking about what could happen the next day was almost all it took for Scorpius to come in that moment.

Before Scorpius could open his mouth to speak James kissed him, handed him back his wand, and left. Scorpius watched him disappear around a corner while struggling to make his erection go away. Luckily whoever was out took another path and avoided Scorpius, which was good since he didn’t have any excuse for looking as disarranged.

Using a simple spell, he managed to make his erection slightly smaller. If he hurried he wouldn’t have to explain anything to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Scoripus was nervous as he stood at the same spot where he’d caught James the night before. Eager to see him again he’d shown up half an hour early.

There weren’t that many out after curfew, which was just as good as Scorpius didn’t want to argue with anyone but James.

Looking at his clock he realised James was five minutes late. Maybe it was all a joke and he was sitting in the common room telling everyone about the stupid Slytherin who thought he was lucky. As the seconds passed Scorpius cursed himself for being stupid trusting a Gryffindor. 

His jaw pushed out like every time he was angry at someone, even himself, and he turned to walk back to his common room.

He’d just turned the first corner when someone attacked him. Instinctively he reached for his wand to protect himself, only to realise early that his attacker was James. “Aren’t you jumpy,” the boy joked.

“I waited,” Scorpius said, unable to hide the anger in his voice. 

“Yes, I wanted you to think I’ve betrayed you.” Scorpius wanted to ask why but his mouth was claimed by the older boy before he could get out a single word. James knew what he wanted and he wasn’t afraid to take it.

When Scorpius felt a strange sensation in his ass he was startled. “Don’t worry, I’m just preparing you.” Scorpius felt faint for a moment, preparing meant he would soon have sex, and while he would love to have sex he was still a virgin and slightly nervous.

“Potter,” Scorpius moaned, finding it hard to speak, which might have something to do with him being turned on so much it practically hurt.

“Yes?” James hissed next to his ear as the magic continued to prepare him. Doing things to his ass Scorpius had never felt before.

“I’m a virgin,” Scorpius confessed. It wasn’t the way he wanted someone to find out, especially not someone as experienced as James,so he wasn’t sure why he told James about it..

The sensation in his ass continued but James pulled away. His eyes were large and questioning as he stared at Scorpius’ face.

“But, what about the rumours.”

“Just rumours.” Scorpius admitted, regretting telling him. He should have kept his mouth shut and be thankful his first time would be with someone he adored, someone who was famous and who was really hot. It was too late, James knew, and based on the look on his face he he didn’t want a virgin.

“I can’t, you do understand that don’t you?” Scorpius understood, but there weren’t anyone else he wanted for his first time, he wanted James.

“Please, forget I said it, I want it, I want you.”

“I can’t, I don’t do virgins.” Scorpius felt hurt as he was turned down.

“Fine,” Scorpius barked and ran, certain James wouldn’t follow him. Tears poured out of his eyes as he kept thinking about his stupid moment. He hadn’t known of James’ rule, but even if he had he might still have been stupid and told him.

Not feeling like heading back to his room he went outside into the chilly night instead. No matter what Scorpius did right then he couldn’t stop crying, he’d been stupid and lost the one thing he really wanted.

Cursing his stupidity Scorpius found himself planning to do something that was even more stupid, he decided to find someone that could take his virginity so he could go to James and ask him to fuck his brains out.

There was several boys that were known to enjoy messing around with other boys, none of which Scorpius liked but if he had to lose his virginity to be fucked by James then he was willing to do it.

It was decided, even if he would regret his first time Scorpius was willing to sacrifice it in order to have James before he left Hogwarts for good and the chances for them ever meeting again was slim.

Feeling calm again he slowly returned to school, heading straight to his common room. He had decided to seek out one of the boys that would most likely accept his offer, and the fact that he was also the one who talked the most wasn’t a coincidence, maybe if James heard the news he’d try to stop him, to save him.


	3. Chapter 3

His plan worked, a few days after being rejected by James the same boy stopped Scorpius while he was on his nightly route.

“Are you crazy?” he snarled as he pushed Scorpius against the wall.

“What are you talking about?” Scorpius asked innocently. His plan had worked and James did not like it.

“You can’t go through with it, you can’t let that piece of shit take your virginity. He collects trophies and brags about them, he’ll never let this go, especially as he knows you’re a virgin.” His plan had succeeded, James would finally admit he’d been wrong. “You think it’s not a big deal, but it is, trust me.”

Scorpius waited for the offer, he waited for James to take the one thing he was willing to give to someone he didn’t like, someone he knew would tell the world if the world cared. James never did offer, instead he repeated that he would regret it.

“You say this because you care, but if you cared enough you’d know I’m doing this for you.”

“Don’t you think I know? I said I didn’t want to take your virginity, that doesn’t equal stupidity.”

Scorpius was angry, he wasn’t getting the one thing he wanted, even after letting the rest of the school know he was a virgin. He was willing to humiliate himself but all James cared was him being a virgin, and him staying a virgin.

“I don’t respond well to threats Scorpius, if you go through with this I’ll never fuck you.”

“Am I supposed to wait for the one true love and then return and ask this of you?” The logic was stupid, all Scorpius wanted was to enjoy James before he left school. “I’m certain you’re not the one for me, but you can’t blame me for wanting my first time to be amazing, and with someone I have a crush on. Only because you regret your first time doesn’t mean I’m making the same mistake.”

James became quiet and pulled away, his expression was hard to read.

“That’s why you won’t, isn’t it, you fear I’ll regret it and always think of you as the guilty one.”

“Congratulations, you figured it out. Yes, I regret my first time,and it’s true, I can never look at the man again without being reminded of that awful night.”

“Do you really think I’ll regret it? I almost came in my pants that first time, I was so turned on I wasn’t able to sleep that night. I always feared what you would do if you found out how I felt about you, I never thought you’d refuse the one thing I really want because you were hurt before.”

“I don’t do romance,” James confessed.

“I don’t want romance, that’s not how I am, I was passion, I want it rough, I want you to fuck me.”

The silence between them lasted forever, Scorpius was almost bored standing there, watching James as he seemed to struggle with his decision.

When James opened his mouth Scorpius believed he was ready to talk, but instead he surprised Scorpius by pushing him against the wall, his lips claiming Scorpius’ as if they were starving.

Everything happened so fast, one second Scorpius was bored, the next he felt that feeling in his ass that happened before the whole mess.

Knowing what would come sent Scorpius into a daze where he barely recognised his surroundings. “More,” he moaned as James claimed his neck.

Suddenly James stopped, but only to move Scorpius to the railing. Seeing the open space brought Scorpius slightly back, he was aware of their location, but even then he couldn’t care less, he wanted James and didn’t care who saw them.

James must have unbuttoned his trousers as they were halfway down his thighs. Scorpius struggled to breathe properly as the next thing he felt was something warm and hard, but equally soft, push against his prepared entrance.

The first time James penetrated him hurt, the second and third time also hurt, but slightly less. Each time he entered Scorpius it hurt less, each time he entered him the pleasure increased until the painful moans were pleasure moans, until he couldn’t stop himself from moaning louder and louder each time James entered him.

His hand moved between his legs, wanting to give himself that extra push, but it wasn’t necessary as he came before he could even touched himself, his come spraying on the stairs, some even shooting between the balusters, landing somewhere beneath them.

Even after his orgasm he continued to moan as James fucked him exactly how Scorpius wanted it. The grip on his hips tightened as James was also reaching his orgasm, and just in time as he could hear someone beneath them call out.

Scorpius didn’t say anything until he was certain James was done. When he pulled out Scorpius quickly mentioned they needed to hide before they were found. Hastily they pulled their pants up and ran into the opposite direction of where the teacher was coming from. The two of them made several turns, stopping only when they were certain nobody would find them.

“So, was it as amazing as you thought it would be?” James suddenly asked.

“No, it was even better,” Scorpius confessed, smiling as he remembered the intensity. “You’ve given me the best first time ever.” James seemed pleased, but not as pleased as Scorpius was having received the one thing he wanted.

“We better split up, you will have to pretend you heard something but were too far away to see anyone.”

“I know how to lie,” Scorpius admitted. He was both a Slytherin and a Malfoy, two things known to be deceitful. 

Scorpius wanted to ask if they’d ever meet again, but chose not to ruin the moment by asking, if James wanted to fuck him again Scorpius was certain he would simply show up and take whatever he wanted, and Scorpius didn’t mind.

“See you around,” Scorpius said before he left, smiling as he remembered his first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 100% sure there will be at least a second part


End file.
